pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother's Adventures
Plot Phineas come to stay with his older brother Josh, and Perry come with him. But strange things start to happen at Danville Public School, can Josh and Phineas find out what is happening, before it is too late? Meanwhile, after being framed, Perry the Platypus is kicked out of OWCA, with the help of Doof, Karen, Harry, Maggie, and a beagle named Sparks, can Perry's name be cleared, and can he return to OWCA? Songs Strage-A duet between Josh and Phineas when problems start. Framed-Perry's thought after he is framed. Story *''Opening Music'' Phineas groaned. "I thought you would be happy to see your big brother again." Linda said from the front seat. Phineas nodded. "I am." He admitted. "But I hate leaving Ferb and Candace." "Yes." Linda agreed. "But at least you have Perry, he will keep you company!" Perry made a friendly growling noise in response, Linda was right. How bad could things be with Perry around? Once the car had parked, Phineas went inside. "Hey Little bro!" Josh said from a book he was reading. Phineas waved to Josh, and said goodbye to his mother who left. "You can put your bag in my room." Josh said. Phineas smiled. "Thanks." And went upstairs, later Josh and Phineas played catch in the backyard. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus, codename agent P, snuck over to Sparks, Josh's dog. He made a growling noise, which translated too, "Are you with OWCA?" The dog seemed to understand Perry. He barked in response, which translated too. "No, but I have heard of it." Perry gave him a thumbs up, and left. He went down a tube into his lair. He saw his team, Karen the cat, Maggie the Macaw, Harry the Hyena, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. All had annoyed looks on there faces, Major Monogram had tears in his eyes. "After recent videos of you on the internet, we have reason to think that you have joined the side of evil." Major Monogram said, Perry raised on eyebrow. "Okay, okay." Said Carl the intern. "This isn't quite true, agent P. When he looked closer at the video, we found it wasn't you. But a platypus who looked like you." Perry growled. It meant, "Then what is the big deal?" would he get fired? "But." Monogram said, "We can't let everyone know we have a rogue agent with us, and no one will think we are telling the truth about you being framed. Just until we can find who did it, we have to fire you. We are putting Maggie, Karen, Harry, and Doof on the case. But we can't allow you to help them." Perry made a sad noise. "You know," Doof said. "You could help Perry the platypus. As long as we don't let Monobrow know...." Perry smiled and gave Doof a thumbs-up then he made a noise that meant, "And I know who can help us!" He went back to Josh 's house, and told Spraks what happened. Sparks barked, that meant, "I will do it!" And it was decide, Perry and the team, along with Sparks were going to find who had done it. More Coming Soon